A Love Alomost lost
by Taylor lautner lover
Summary: Jake and Seth have been friends for years what happens when jake gets distant and decides to tell seth what happened will seth accept him or reject him.  will be lemons SLASH YAOI in future chapters. Please read and give it a chance please
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its Taylor here and I just love Seth and Jake parings so I decided to write one.

Seth's POV

It was raining outside and I didn't have a jacket coming back from the club, Jake had said to meet him in his cottage on the La Push Rez that his dad and my dad owned in a timeshare. It was Billy's idea to get the cabin it was really spacious. Three bedrooms, and also a pool in the back with a Jacuzzi attached. There were other cabins in the area; like 6 in the same vicinity all nice. Jakes house in itself was nice. Every since Jakes mom dies a few years Back from cancer, Jake's dad rarely comes out here anymore and my dad died a year ago of heart failure. That year had been really hard on me, Billy, Leah my older sister, and my mom. I'm sure she took it the hardest.

But in this year Jake and I Became closer than ever, we were like brothers.

There wasn't a secret of Jake's I didn't know and vice versa, Jake had really come a long way. But he started to drift away from me the last couple of weeks to hang out with Sam and his buddies. They all seemed like nice guys, but they never invited me to come along, I just didn't understand why, also the other thing I notice even though I knew I shouldn't have, they wore way less clothes than normal people I mean I can understand getting half naked when it was hot, but this was Washington it was never hot not even close to hot, it rained day in and day out. But it all changed a few nights ago I started getting all hot, and my mom had asked me to wash the dishes form Jake and I's dinner, and I went ape shit on her. Jake had dragged me outside for some much needed air. Tonight something changed in Jake and his friends they had invited me to hang out with them granted they were all a little older and it was a club they had invited me to, he asked if I wanted a drink, because I wasn't old enough to buy my own so I just told him, but I declined, he knew I didn't drink. I didn't want to end up like my uncle a drunken bastard who beats his wife.

Aunt Linda showed up at our door a few months ago, she'd looked like a lost puppy that had been hit by a Mac truck and survived. She was bruised and bloodied looked as though she had been left to die. Like In those murder mystery movies when the one who is left to die finds all the strength they can to survive well she looked as though she were on her last penny, and had run on empty. I told Jake of that the next day and how I never wanted to me like uncle jack ever not even on weekends.

When Jake got back with his drink, and a tray full of hot wings. He stopped dead in his tracks and something in his eye was just different like he was stuck and all he saw was me. I started to panic and look around to see what he was staring at. Just when I stood to walk to him to knock him out of it, Paul came up and grabbed him and said,

"Whoa man, on a dude? Damn that's fucked up" the other guys started to pile around him and I started to get scared and so I ran, I ran into a stall in the restroom.

Then I heard girls giggles and laughs and gossip talking and asking to pass the lip-gloss, when I realize I was in the girls bathroom, and just when I thought life couldn't get any worse a girl walked in my stall and screamed, calling me a pervert and a pedophile I'm probably younger than her and I'm the pedophile, someone should teach her not to barged into other peoples stalls when she see' feet but right now I couldn't care less she left yelling "security there's a perv in the restroom, he was spying on me"

And then just as I was getting ready to run out a big burly dude came running into the restroom,

"Punk, what are you doing in here?"

"You're a sick fuck, you pervert "

And walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar of my red checkered flannel and tossed me outside. Then I realized it was raining and I was going to get soaked if I hadn't found shelter soon,

"Seth, hey Seth! Wait up!" I recognized the voice as jakes.

"Hey what the hell was that back there?"

"Uhh I ran into the girls restroom and got kicked out"

"Wow" he started chuckling

"You know I could be asking you the same question"

"uhhh yeah about that can we talk later I umm I've got to gather my thought up about it and I'll call you, you know better yet meet me in an hour at the cabin in la push"

"Uhhhh ok I guess, and you promise to tell me everything?"

"Yeah I promise" what took me by surprise was he grabbed me and hugged me.

"I'll see you later on ok?" he whispered in my ear.

"Ok" I said as he released me

As he ran back into the club I walked off to la push.

When I got to the cabin I remembered the key under the mat and got in.

_He should be here any minute_ I thought to myself

I was a long walk about 55 minutes

Why did I walk? You ask.

Well maybe it had a little something to do with my ride staying at the club.

When I walked in I went straight to the kitchen I was starving and I didn't get any of those hot wings Jake had gotten due to the fact that he kind of was uhh. I don't know... preoccupied.

"I went in got the bag of frozen wings out of the fridge thank god, Mom still comes here and fills up the fridge and keeps the place clean and fresh.

She tells us she still comes out here to get away.

She, Sarah, Billy, Aunt Linda, Uncle Jack, and dad, all came out here to get away.

"as my wings were heating up I went into the living room and popped in a DVD on the 64' wide screen flat TV. I know nice right. Jakes dad had been rally wealthy; he owned 8 auto shops over the US and 3 in the UK. And Jake was the heir to it all. But his dad just didn't think he could handle it all in his will he told me once that in the case Jake couldn't handle it alone that I would be c-owner of the businesses and if Jake had refused to take them that I would own it all. And I thank him profusely. But this job had jakes dad gone all the time. He was always in the UK and china trying to have more shops built, and every since Sarah died he'd been gone a lot more.

Like he never came around. Jake started on a real passion. We were walking in forks at the mall and there were these black guys they were dancing, like really dancing, getting crunk, jerking, dougieing, and doing the cat daddy. And Jake was amazed, he wanted to get a closer look through the crowd and somehow he had gotten pushed into the middle and everyone was looking at him expectantly and he looked at me for reassurance, I smiled and he just started to pop and do all this crazy stuff and he was really good he dance just like a black person and all the crowd was cheering him on, and he got better and better and even busted some MJ.

I was surprised and from then on I watched Jake dance and all he would even win money at battles and stuff. But every since he started hanging around Sam he stopped it all. And his dad had come back home. Thinking about Jake made me decided on a movie, Step up 1.

He kind reminded me of Channing Tatum in this movie.

Just then I heard the beep that signaled my wings were done.

I went and got them sat on the couch and started the movie.

"Hey Seth you in here"

"Yeah Jake I'm in here"

He walked it took a wing and sat next to me.

"You know I missed you?"

"Umm I missed you too I guess" I said kind of suspicious and skeptic

"Ok so you going to start talking or what"

"Ok so first off I'm a werewolf"

I just busted up.

"hahahahahaha you've got a weird sense of humor Jake, now tell me really what happened"

"Uhh I just did"

"Seriously Jake? Look I don't have time for games ok?"

"Seth this is not a game, ok? I'm a werewolf and we do something called imprinting" he paused and I gave him an '_I still don't believe you but go on'_ look "it's when we find 'the one' like our soul mate something that ties us together and bounds us forever."

"Ok so what the hell does this have to do with me?"

"Seth at the club tonight when I got back and stopped to stare at you…"

"Wait you mean to tell me that you '_imprinted' _on me1?" I said standing and holding up air quotes around imprinted.

"Yeah" he whispered

"So you mean to tell me, I'm your soul mate?"

"Yeah…"

"Hold the hell up... So you're gay?"

"No Seth it's not like that it's just ill be whatever you want me to be, do anything, be anything"

"Ok wait I'm a dude, that little speech you just made doesn't make this any less gay"

"Ok I get it but just give me a chance to show you I can be here for you"

"Jake we are best friends you kept all this from me for how long?"

"About a month"

"Wow you kept all this from me"

"Yeah, look I'm so sorry Seth" he whispered

Stepping close to hug me

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry "he grabbed me trying to comfort me.

"I said DON'T touch me!"

"I'm not gay Jake"

"no one said you were, I didn't expect you to be so judgmental about this, I mean you of all people Seth I thought you loved me anyway, even without the imprint, the ways you looked at me, touched me."

"Stop it Jake"

"Those were friendly not homo! Get it through that thick fucking skull of yours I'm not gay!"

I yelled and stormed out of the cabin.

And what scared me is that it physically hurt me to run away from him and to yell at him. And I knew I had hurt him bad, I felt it and I felt horrible, like I was going to be sick.

I stopped at a tree in the forest and started to dry heave. It was horrible. I couldn't stop. It hurt do bad it burned. And I don't think I was supposed to be this hot.

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed out it felt like I was on fire like my skin was being torn threw

"Ohhh God, HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME, JAKE HELP ME!" I yelled from the forest floor.

Then I felt like I burst from my skin I couldn't breathe this was horrible. Then I felt hands grabbing me and carrying me and then everything went black.

"I think he's waking up" I heard a voice say.

"Yeah he's coming to" a different vice said I recognized it as Paul's.

I was trying to open my eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

"You uhh…. Phased for the first time last week." Jake said, I hadn't fully had my eyes open yet. It was still too bright.

"I did what? Last week?"

"Umm… yeah you shifted, and you've been out for a week" he tried again.

"Not again with the wolf shit ok Jake?"

I said opening my eyes now.

I was stuck I looked right into Jakes face and caught his eyes and in that moment all there was, was he and I in this universe. I felt like I'd kill for him if he'd asked it of me or that I'd rob a bank if he'd asked, hell even shoot myself in the head, all he had to say was go buy a gun.

"Oh shit a double imprint? That's never happened, has It same?" I heard someone else say; I thought it to be jakes other friend Embry or could've been quill I could never tell the difference between the two. When I stopped looking through Jake, I looked at him, and his face was so stretched it thought, it he had any elastic in there, it would most definitely pop.

"Yes!" he exclaimed

"So you're telling us you approve of this shit Jake?"

Paul asked

"Of course if I had to imprint on anyone I'd rather it'd been Seth he already knows me inside and out."

I smiled at that, wait I'm not supposed to be happy about this, I'm not gay.

I thought to myself.

"Look I don't know what type of sick joke you're playing here but the jig is up ok? Ha-ha you've had your laugh now stop this crap and say you're kidding."

"Seth I'm sorry but we can't say that" the oldest Sam said

"What so all this bullshit is true?"

"ummhum"

"No well I don't believe it and I refuse to be your sick joke ok"

Jake tried to grab me to comfort me but I wasn't having that

"Don't fucking touch me?"

"Look set him sorry, I know it's a lot to wrap your head around ok please just give it a chance it's not something you can fight."

"Like hell I won't"

I ran outside.

"STOP!" someone yelled and it felt like I was ordered and I couldn't keep going like a weight had been placed on my chest to hold me still.

"See you don't believe me now?"

"What the hell was that?"

"Alpha's command got to obey em' whether we want to or not"

"Ok say I go along with this? When do I get to see my wolf counterpart?"

"Right now if you get angry enough"

"That's the only way ill 'phase' as you put it?"

"Well now yes because you have no control over it"

"Ok so what do I do?"

"Just get mad"

"Ok" I started to think of when my dad died, that always go my angry.

I got really hot and my skin felt like it was ripping from my meat and I got down on my knees and suddenly I was on all fours but they weren't hands or knees they were paws gigantic paws.

'_Hey runt' _I heard in my head I looked up to see a big russet wolf bigger than I was and very beautiful and nostalgic, I suddenly looked into his eyes and saw myself. Not in a literal sense but a figurative sense. I saw who I was in the past and who I was to become in the future.

'_You're beautiful'_ I said mesmerized at his magnificent features.

'_Not to bad yourself mutt'_

Causing me to smile brightly inside.

Also in his eyes I saw my color I was light brown with white and black spots.

I just continued to look into his eyes and I saw a flicker of something in his eyes, and for a minute I saw it as love and adoration, but passed if off.

'_Let's go to the cabin and finish that talk huh?'_

'_Yeah sure'_

He phased back behind a tree and walked back out in only his shorts.

"Uhhh we'll be back we need to talk" he told Sam and the others.

"That's fucking nasty dude."

"Shut up Paul you're just jealous cause you didn't imprint yet you lonely fucker,"

"I'll kick your ass Call" he called out as Embry embarrassed him.

Jake phased back and walked out a wolf again.

'_Let's go runt'_ and took off running toward the cabin

We stopped right outside of the cabin, Jake just shifted before my eyes not caring that he was naked, and to my knowledge I felt ok with him and he was so sexy.

He was also very well-endowed if you ask me.

_Seth, stop with the gay shit ok?_

I scolded myself.

"oh, Seth, do you know how to change back?"

I shook my head no.

"Ok just think human and you'll come right back to me."

I thought happy thoughts and I was a human again and not bothering to cover myself.

I visibly saw Jacobs breath hitch and he was staring at my naked form.

"Come-on set there's a lot we need to talk about"

"But first lets rest" once we got into the cabin, we went upstairs not bothering to get dressed. And went into the master bedroom him leading the way by pulling my hand.

"Lay down" and so I did I felt as though I had a duty to him to obey him and answer to his every whim.

"May I join you?"

I couldn't speak so I only nodded.

He laid down with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he nuzzled his face into my neck and I could feel nothing but comfort and warmth, but I knew this was wrong and all I could feel was happiness. I could also feel a very aroused, long thick member pushing against my crack. my breth hitched nad he took that as a sign to go further and so he did he puched his thick cock between my ass and i felt him pushing up against my puckered hole, i'd be lying if i said i dint want this but not right now i didn't,

"Jake" it came out as more of a breathy moan than a plea for him to stop. so he just continued.

"uhh seth you ar so fucking beautiful, please let me please you,"

so i did i turned over to face him and stuck mylips to his the kiss was sensual full of love at first but then it got heated and ravanis. his hand started to move down my cheat caressing each nipple on its way down. it massaged my torso and then it got to the olace i wanted his hand the most and he declined me of that.

he skipped my hard cock and went to massage my thigh. i was in extacy his hand moved back up to caress my sack, he squeezed and rubbed.

"ahh" i moaned into his mouth, this giving me the courage to explore his body, i rubbed my hands down his torso moving my mouth from his and

down on to his nipple. and then i rubbed his cock.

"uhh fuck seth" he moaned out.

i looked up at him to see he was watching my administrations with hooded eyes. he could barely keep them open. that gave me even more courage to go further his hand had found it way to my aching cock.

he started rubbing it, and almost instantly.

"uhh jake im gonna cum!"

"cum baby cum for me"

"uhhh me too babe!"

he started to jack me off furiously and i started wacking him hard and i exploded on his hand his and mine stomachs and chests. he soon follwed me cumming everywhere he shot so much.

"omg that was fucking incredible jake thank you"

"no thank you."

even though i was still skeptical about this whole thing i had to give him a chance. i had some serious thinking to do.

This was going to be a long nap.

sorry guys had to stop there but there will be a lemon in the next chapter. please review i need them to keep me going and this is the longest chapter i've ever written so please reveiw if you like it and want to keep it welcome constructive critisism welcome, and note i said constructive not just to be mean and bash my story, if you have advice that will help improve it and in a nice manner im willing to change it for you so please read and reveiw..

YOUR, author TAylor


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys just wanted to give a shout out to Seth's the Best you are awesome and for getting me stoked to write this next chapter…ummm. I hope it's up to par on your meter I'm kind of scared lol. Hope you like it.

_Seth's POV_

I woke up the next morning with someone next to me, and I was _naked_.

Why in the hell would I be naked?

If that were a surprise then the morning wood I felt digging into my ass should have been.

What the fuck? Where am I?

"Mmm, morning baby" I heard a deep husky male voice beside me, It was filled with sleep, I soon recognized it as Jake's.

Just then all of lasts night's memories came flooding back at once, Jake, the imprinting, the being a wolf, the _sex, _everything... Oh no I had sex with Jake, I let him touch me in the most intimate ways, and I touched him, it was all too much to handle.

I jumped out of bed startling Jake and he jumped up into a protective crouch, I looked at him in all his naked glory and felt disgusted with myself. Jake was not only a friend, but a male friend, and I was turned on, that's just fucking wrong.

I soon realized that I was naked also. I ran to try and hide myself and the obvious boner that had just sprung up, to cover myself from his alluring view.

"Seth what's wrong? What happened? Did I do something?"

"_Did you do something"_ I repeated him.

"Did you do something!" I said a little more loudly, my eyes getting teary.

I walked slowly to him giving him the deadliest glare I could muster.

And I slapped the shit out of him.

He grabbed his cheek and held his hand to it.

"What… what's your problem Seth?"

"_What's my problem?" _I said repeating him again.

I slapped him again, this time on the other cheek.

He didn't move, not to comfort it or anything.

That pull was happening again. The one if I yelled at him and hurt his feelings, my feelings also hurt.

"You fucking took advantage of me in my weak state and didn't even think twice about it, how fucking dare you try to talk to me huh? Or Call me baby! Answer me Jake, FUCKING ANSWER ME!" I yelled stomping to the nightstand in the sheet that had once been on the bed, picking up the clock and throwing it at him, then a book, and a pair of old reading glasses that no doubt belonged to my dad.

"Seth I… I thought you wanted it" he said the hurt obvious on his face.

"How the hell could you possibly think anyone would want this, huh? To be a wolf, to imprint, any of that shit dude. And I damn sure didn't expect to love you not like this, I feel so _forced _to you, like I don't have a choice but to be with you, and I miss my friend Jake, the best friend I went to dance battles in Seattle with, the one who wanted to hang around me and not Sam, the Jake that was a hetero." I hadn't noticed I was crying until I felt that itching feeling on the side of my lip.

"I'm so sorry Seth." He said in a low whisper.

"Yeah so am I" with that I ran into the bathroom taking the sheet with me.

A few moments later I heard Jake shuffle towards the door.

"Seth, please some out" he pleaded to the door.

"Please I'm sorry. Look…can we just like talk or something?"

"Not now Jake I'm…I'm not ready now" I sobbed.

"Seth, please?" he begged, he sounded so broken, that only fueled my emotions toward him.

"Jake please go away right now, I'll come find you in a min just let me shower first ok?" I asked so I could get some time alone with my thoughts.

"Ok but please come out so we can talk."

"I will, just give me a few minutes"

I sat there alone on the floor of the bathroom alone with my thoughts.

I can't believe he did that to me, we are supposed to be friends, best friends.

He knew what kind of state I was in, I was so vulnerable, and he knew it and fed off it and I let him.

Maybe it's not all his fault, maybe I was falling for him before the imprint, but fought the feelings because I knew they were wrong and went against everything I believed in, everything I was taught not to partake in.

I was raised that being gay was like a slap in gods face like you're saying you don't like the way he made you, but then again, if God was all-knowing, like he knows who you are before you _are,_ then he would see what would happen in your future, and make you what you'll want to be right. With all the transsexuals in this world, and closet homosexuals; God would've known what they wanted to be, so he'd have no abominations right? Wouldn't he? He wouldn't have that rule in his Bible if he'd looked ahead, and he'd have less unhappy people.

I got up and started the shower still thinking about everything that happened.

I showered for a good twenty minutes. I wrapped the towel around myself; I peeked out the door to see if Jake was anywhere to be seen. To my luck he wasn't, thankfully. I walked out and put on my gray tight fitted v-neck with my black not to skintight jeans, and went in search for Jake so we could talk, even though I really didn't want to. I was just glad all we did was touch and not explore any further. I f we had I don't think I'd be anymore good. I walked downstairs to the living room, no Jake in here.

Next stop was the dining room, not here either. I walked into the kitchen, and there he was, slaving over the hot stove with a bowl of egg mix in one hand and a whisk in the other.

I chuckled lightly and he turned around and had, what I guess to be pancake mix on his face, he really was kind of cute, and the fact he was lacking a shirt had me drooling.

So if I had to describe Jake in one word to the world it'd be, Sexy? Yeah, definitely sexy.

'_Seth snap out of it he's a guy dude you dig chicks not dicks, man get a hold of yourself man!'_

I mentally scolded myself. Shaking my head to get those thoughts out and come back to reality.

"Go have a seat in the dining room. We'll talk after breakfast."

"Umm…ok"

I went and sat at the table, and I started to think about all of this.

My mom always told me to follow my heart, and my heart says Jake, but brain says '_sick ass' _if I am with him, and so will all of society.

I just don't know what to do, I mean, here I am with a guy who is really good-looking, and I'm almost sure I'm in love with. I'm so torn between right and wrong, but a great mind did once say, '_**if loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right'**_my gut instinct is to run and hide, to run so far and never look back, and to save my soul from eternal damnation. But what about this werewolf business what was I going to do about it? What was I going to tell my mom? I mean Sam said because I'm Farley new at this I have no control, so could I even see my mom and Leah any more what would happen to her if I never came home? How would the both of them feel?

In the middle of my inner monologue Jake came in holding two plates filled to the stack.

There were eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes w/syrup and hash browns; it was the all around perfect breakfast.

He disappeared again while I was examining all the food on the plate, and reappeared, with the perfect finish. OJ, No, not OJ Simpson, OJ as in Orange Juice. I ate and felt to full to count, normally I'd never eat so much but now I've been hungry a lot more, my guess the wolf thing.

After I was done and Jake was also, I offered to take the dishes to the sink.

"You done?" I nodded to his empty plate.

It'd been empty for a good while now; he just sat there watching me eat.

He nodded I got his plate and cleaned them, dried them and put them up in the cabinet.

I turned around and saw Jake Leaning on the archway.

He sauntered over towards me, and gently lifted my hand in his.

"Let's go have that talk" he whispered and pulled me toward the living room.

We sat down on the sofa and he looked at me expectantly, like I was the one who had the explaining to do.

"Jake there isn't anything you'd like to say to me before I start?"

"Nope, right now I'm all ears, but hopefully later you'll change your mind and I'll be all yours" he said in a playful tone.

"Jake, right now is not the time for jokes ok? This is serious!" I yelled getting up from the couch.

"You think this is all one big game don't you? You must because you try to make a joke out of everything I say! This…" I motioned between he and I "is not ok… it's not right"

"Who says it's not right huh! Where is it written that you're not allowed to fall in love?" He yelled standing to his feet throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't yell at me!" I pointed at him.

"Seth" his voice softer now.

"Look I'm sorry" he said looking at me with regretful eyes.

"No don't be sorry, fix this, undo whatever the hell it is you did. You cursed me" I sobbed out.

"you made this happen to me, it's all your fault, now I'm going to lose mom too just like I lost dad and I'm going to lose Leah too" I cried out sobbing.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. I grabbed his shirt, sobbed hard into it. I felt comfort and warmth in his arms. Like somehow we fit, it was like that's where I belonged, and I couldn't fight the feelings anymore it was just getting to be emotionally unbearable.

"Jake this… I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I sniffed my sobs dying down.

"Just let me love you. Show you, you can be loved, it's not wrong to love me Seth, just like it's not wrong for me to love you" I looked up at him.

"I can't Jake, these _feelings."_ I said through clenched teeth.

"I... I just can't fight them anymore, and I don't think I want to" I said looking up into his eyes.

"Good… that's a battle I'm happy you're losing" he whispered and pulled away from me a bit to cup my face.

"I love you Seth, please just give me one chance to show you how I can make you feel, don't consider this as wrong, just think of it as love." He whispered. I closed my eyes.

"I love you too Jake" I said and took a deep breath. He leaned down and closed the gap between us.

His lips were just as there were the night before, luscious, they were pulling and nipping at mine and I loved every minute of it.

"Jake" I called out breaking the kiss.

"Do you really think we could make this work without society looking down on us?"

"Of course I do, if I didn't do you think I'd be begging for you to give me a chance?"

"I don't know, you say you love me now, but will you be okay going out in public with me after they stare and point at us? Will you be okay just showing me affection in front of others? I just don't think you will be, and because...I…I just might not be able to handle the whispers Jake."

"Well, when you get weak, and you feel like your knees are gonna give out, do you think you can trust me enough to let me help you throooooughooooh?" Jake sung to me, he sounded just like Gary LeVox from Rascal Flatts.

"Wow Jake I didn't know you could sing, see another thing you kept from me all these years" I scolded pretending to be angry.

"Well you're giving me a chance right? There are a lot of things you're about to find out, that you didn't know already." He said in a horror movie tone.

"Jake stop it you know I hate scary movies" I said slapping him playfully on the chest, feeling totally at ease with him now.

"I know that's what's so fun about it, come on, Sam told me to have you at his house by 9am so we can train you for your first patrol in a few nights" wait, my what?

"Wait, my what?" '_Very smooth Seth that's why we think before we talk_'

"I'll explain everything in a little bit, just let me go shower and get dressed, since you decided to shower already, I'll try and take my time" he Joked winking at me.

"don't come up either, my head is filled with thoughts of you and last night so I'll need to take care of that, and we wouldn't want you to walk in on some pretty groovy movements huh?" he chuckled looking at me suggestively. walking toward me slowly, putting his hand on my growing buldge, and slowly rubbing it., causing my eyes toflutter and roll back. then he suddenly back a way. looking at me as if he'd done nothing. and the conversation carried on as if nothing happened

"No, we wouldn't, ok off you go" I shooed at his crude humor.

"See ya in a bit." He bent down to kiss my lips, in a long lingering kiss.

_God he was amazing,_ i still couldnt wrap my head around all of it, especially not the gay thing. he was walking away.

"Ohh and the packs hosting a bonfire in celebration of you phasing, it on Sunday, after the football game." he stopped and turned to say.

"Ok I'll meet you at your house on sunday then." i said

"No ill pick you up the night before, so we can spend some quality time."

"Uhh I don't know Jake…" I took a deep breath

"I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."I know I want him, I'm just not prepared enough, and these feelings are getting a little out of hand.

"Ok umm... Not everything I say is about sex, Seth" he said

Now I was totally embarrassed. My cheeks got really hot.

"Oh I'm so sorry I just assumed…"

"It's ok I would've thought the same thing"

"Ok go its 8:30" wow we got up early, either that or time was moving really slow today.

And if that were the case today was going to be supper exhausting.

Ok wow that took a hell of a lot outta me. so thanks to all whom favorite, alerted and reviewed my story I'll try to keep the chapters going, but I don't really want Jake and Seth to have a smooth sailing time but I just want them to always have a happy ending. So if anyone has any ideas about how I can put some bumps in the road for them, that don't include death or I already used death and I hate cheaters lol, I wouldn't want to hate my story. Next chapter will have the training and maybe a lemon if you have some lemony goodness you'd like to share to see how I can start, middle, and end it let me know thanks.

Thanks please review. (:-{}


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok hey sorry I took so long been tired and my phone broke so I've been pissed and forced to use an older phone. Oh and just thought you guys should know I love Demi lovato I'd totally go all lezzy for her lol jk. Just wanted to give a shot out to all who reviewed. And the suggestions from Whowouldhavethought and all the others I was going to use the he meets a girl thing but I just kept writing and I just hope you guys like it I have a song in this chapter called Teach him by Melanie Fiona and she's a great vocalist next t demi and I love her and that song just had the romantic vibe I was looking for so I tell you the part its needed in, in an A/N I just had to use it._

_Please review it motivates me as well as other writers so I can get the chapter out quicker get me some ideas you want for the story and continue to give me pointers on ways to improve it. Thanks I love you guys so enjoy._

On our walk to Sam's Jacob held my hand, it still felt kind of wrong, but at the same time, I had no idea how he had gotten me to agree to something I knew was wrong. Something my father and his mother would've frowned upon. I tried to lighten myself up with a little small talk.

"So when you plan on dancing again?" I asked him, he glance over at me a smiled.

"I know the guys miss you, trey, Anthony, and Derk. I'm sure they haven't won a competition without you." I assured him.

"Umm... I don't know… I might go back, I might not. We'll see wont we?"

"I hope so."

"I just don't think now is a good time." he said.

"I sure hope you don't think you can just leave them and not talk to them again without so much as an explanation, you at least owe them that." He looked at me like I had said something wrong.

"You think I can just waltz down there to the '_Ghetto_' and tell them I'm a werewolf and just leave without a bullet and a broken nose."

"I didn't say you had to tell them you were a werewolf."

"Well how do I explain my unexcused absences?"

"It's not school Jake, they'll understand. I don't think you need a note from daddy."

"And what? A bullet and a broken nose? Really? They wouldn't do that to you, you're their friend, they took you under their wing and taught you and that's what you do, leave them in the dust like you guys never met, and Derk isn't even Black."

"I wasn't being racist. I was just saying it isn't the type of neighborhood to hang around with you now."

"Ok so back when I wasn't your boyfriend you could let me hang around underground and with the '_dope dealing crack head 10 dollars for a fix'_ type of people huh? But now I'm too fragile."

"Why are we arguing? Huh? You still mad about us? Do you not want me?"

"I do its just…" I let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know what to do, with you Jake I'm losing myself."

"Well then let me help you find him," he whispered to me.

He stopped walking and pulled me into a tight hug; it felt so good to be held by him.

To be in his arms, it's like only his arms could calm me and make the feelings of uncertainty drift back into the darkness from whence they came.

Then he pulled away a bit so he could look down at my face and brought my lips to his, it was so good it was like sparks flew when we touched one another and it was so hard to let him go.

The kiss got deeper as he held my waist in place; my hands came to his cheeks to hold him to me his tongue pushed passed my lips in to my mouth massaging my own.

He held me so tight thank god I had all this new found strength, or else I'd be broken in the hands of this man.

He made me happy, and it was about high time I realized this imprint thing isn't going anywhere it was only going to get stronger and drag me closer to him. I could handle that or I think I can.

When we finally pulled away for some air he, kissed my cheeks, chin and forehead and hair he loved me I knew it I just had to be reassured before I went through with this.

"Jake I… I don't know still, I'm just unsure abou….."

"Shh" he cut me off.

And brought his lips back to mine, for a quick peck.

"we just need to spend some time together and talk, we'll figure it all out later, but for now just be with me and feel ok? Don't question your feelings just feel them, please? you said you'd give me a chance, now give me that chance Seth please?" he pleaded with me.

"Ok Jake ill…try"

"That's all I ask is that you try" he pecked my lips once more.

"Ok let's get to Sam's, he's already gonna be pissed we're late" he chuckled out and I followed him as he grabbed my Hand and intertwined our fingers.

By the time we got to his house and everyone was there, all the guys from the club that night.

"Hey guys!" they all greeted us as we came in the door.

"Hey!" Jake shouted back.

Sam came over to us and smiled at me before pulling Jake away by his arm.

I could still hear them which Sam probably knew which is why they were still in earshot

"Ok I didn't do anything he would regret if that's what this is about." Jake said agitatedly.

"It's not; I just have some news for you. I went to the council to ask about the same sex imprinting, and they said it's possible and has happened before..." Sam took a breath.

"Jake, Seth's a submissive wolf." Sam left hanging in the air. I guess he expected Jake to understand but the confused look on his face said he didn't.

Sam catching on to his confusion said, "Jake it means he can bare pups, like a women."

Jake still looked very confused and shocked and all emotions in one like happy, sadness, shock.

But me how did I feel about this? I don't know how I felt, I could be excited, or I could hate Jake, I'll go with freak the fuck out.

"WHAT!" I yelled showing myself around the corner.

"Seth!" Sam said surprised I was listening.

Jake just stood there looking at Sam when Sam's eyes were on me.

I guess he was still just a bit dumbfounded.

"Seth I guess you should've been here for this conversation"

"yah I fucking guess so too, oh you know just telling my boyfriend I could have kids and not the mother herself, yah you didn't have to inform me, I think I would've figured it out when there was a 10 pound wolf baby coming out of wherever the hell it was coming from."

I said angrily. _Wait did I just refer to myself as a mother?_

Ok whatever the most important thing is Jake was still out of it.

"Jake?" I said walking up to his waving my hand in front of his eyes.

Nothing, not one movement, not even a blink.

"Jake", I said slapping his face on both sides lightly to wake him out of his stupor.

"Huh?" he started with the dumbest look.

"Seth? When did you get in here?"

"Oh I don't know about around the time I found out I could be a mother/father at the exact same time, in the future." I said sarcastically.

"You heard that?"

"No" I said with the straightest face I could muster.

"But you just said…" I had to cut him off.

"Sam what did you do to him, why is he so stupid right now?"

"I don't know it must be the news, having this effect, it's not every day you find out your boyfriend can have kids." He said matter of factly.

"Really I thought this kind of thing happened often?" I said with an attitude.

I was getting so irritated I was so angry I started to shake.

"Seth just goes cool off for a minute ok everything will be ok."

I walked out of the house.

"So much for a first lesson and explanation huh?"

I heard from behind me, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Yah so much."I said with a chuckle.

"Look Seth, it …I don't know exactly what I want to happen. But I know for sure right this instant I'm not ready for a kid, I know you're not pregnant yet but I do plan on going there with you and if I had to have a kid by a wolf it'd be you always you." He said walking over to me.

"Look Jake I…I can't have a kid it's just not right or normal. I should be impregnating someone not being impregnated."

"This is all so crazy. I agreed to be your boyfriend because I feel I have to do whatever to make you happy, and also because I can't be away from you for too long or my heart starts to hurt, and you make me feel, feelings I've never known from anyone, girl or otherwise.

You Jake give me what I can't seem to live without lately, you. And I'm grateful. But there are just things that cross the line and male pregnancy is one of them." I chuckled trying to lighten up the mood, but Jake looked as serious as ever.

"So are you saying you don't want to carry my child?" he looked at me, the hurt clear as day in his eyes.

"No Jake that's not it, I'm saying…" I hesitated and he sensed it.

"I'm just saying…we'll have to use protection when we start ok? I want to have your kids, just not now ok?"

He smiled and brought his lips to mine.

"Got it covered…uh no pun intended." He said and I chuckled.

"Ok I got it."

We went back into the house and ate.

_[2 hours later back at the cottage.]_

"Jake you hungry?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Uhh no come up here I miss you" he yelled form the bedroom upstairs, I laughed

"Umm Jake it's been 3 minutes." We kept up our yelling conversation for the next 5 mins.

"Ok ok I'm coming up jeez Louise."

When I walked upstairs to the bedroom he was sitting there on the bed in nothing but his black sweats.

"Jake what are you doing?"

I asked suspiciously.

"I'm definitely not seducing you if that's what you think." He said innocently.

"I don't think that." I said lying.

"Good cause that's not what I'm doing" he said lying as well. "Ok well I'm going to go crash at home tonight, since that's not what you're doing." I said walking away.

"Ok cause that's not what I'm doing." he said coming up catching me and wrapping his huge arms around me from behind, cutting off my air supply.

"Jake…can't…breathe" I gasped out.

"Oh, sorry" he chuckled letting me go.

"Ok Seth lets be serious for a minute, because we really need to talk."

He took my hand in his and guided us over to the bed and sat us down.

"Ok shoot."

"Look I know you're not ready for…that but I was thinking maybe we can do other stuff in the meantime, I mean until you're ready." He concluded blushing.

"So are you saying you're ready?"

"Of course Seth ill always be ready for you." He looked into my eyes with so much sincerity, and I thought right then '_maybe I am ready_'

"Oh" was all I could say.

_{A/N sorry to interrupt the reading process but listen to _**Teach him**_ by Melanie Fiona its sets the mood perfectly, you might have to put it on repeat.} _

I grabbed his face in my hands and looked into his eyes, I don't know what I was looking for exactly, but I think I was looking for the truth in his words, the undoubting bond he and everyone else said was there, the one I felt but didn't quite believe in up until that moment.

Then I saw something, maybe it was his wolf trying to tell me something, but all I knew was I loved him, and I couldn't deny that, not anymore.

Then I kissed him, all on my own, I kissed him, I put my lips to his maybe he was stunned, because he wasn't moving, this was the first time I'd kissed him on my own without thralls of passion, or him just doing it himself.

Then his lips started to move against mine, it was perfect. Sparks flew, and I couldn't deny him anymore, I couldn't get mad. I would have his child over and over again if it came to that.

He slipped his tongue between my lips in a sensual way, it wasn't rough, it was so soft and right.

When we pulled apart, we were out of breath he put his forehead on mine and I rubbed his cheek with the back of my fingers.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too, it's sad it took me so long to come to terms with it, I'm sorry." I said on the verge of tears.

"Its okay." he wiped a tear from my face with his thumb; I had no idea I was crying.

He put his lips back to mine, the kiss got deeper and he broke away from my lips and my hands, he started to kiss down my neck.

Softly unbuttoning my shirt, he kissed his way down my chest.

"_Jake_…" I whispered out.

"_Just relax._"'

"But…" I went to say something but he cut me off.

"_I got you always ok just trust me."_ He said looking up at me from my naval.

"ok" was all I could manage out.

He came back up and kissed me, laying us down back on the bed.

Him in between my legs, I could feel him his hardness, just there as he kissed me.

I felt my body reacting in ways I never wanted to around a man until now.

He felt it and snaked his hand down between us and started to rub me through my jeans.

I started to moan into his mouth. He made me feel so good. I could feel him he moved his hand and started to move against me rubbing our members together it was so good.

"Jake ugh, you feel so good."

"You too baby you too" he rasped out.

"Jake wait I won't last long if you keep it up."

"Ok" he started to kiss my neck and made his way down my chest I put my hand on the back of his head

He went to my nipple. And sucked and my mouth made an 'O' shape.

"God, don't stop'

"I won't baby I won't'

He moved his way down to the top of my pants and kissed there unbuttoning to jeans kissing down my fly as he unzipped it

He pulled the jeans from my body, I looked down at him. He was pulling my boxers down; I started to feel self conscious about the way I looked to him.

I went to cover up my member which was hard due to how hard it was.

"Don't you're beautiful Seth don't ever let anyone tell you differently "

"I love you Jake"

"I love you too she'

He took a lick to my cock and put the whole thing into his mouth. He didn't have to put forth much effort I was only about 7 inched erect.

"Ohhh Jake oh my god wha… what are you doing to me"

I moaned out.

He pulled me out of his mouth and sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled down his sweats.

When he turned back around I was struggling to breathe his cock was about 9 to ten inches long and at least 3 to 4 inches thick . he was fucking huge, the same as the last time I saw it.

"I hope that's a good thing'

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yah but I don't mind at least I'm not tiny."

I felt the urge to reach out for it, and before I knew it I was stroking it.

Jake looked at me with hooded eyes.

This just wasn't the same as before... It was better much better.

Jake reached in the drawer beside the bed, and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a box of XL magnums.

He sat the box on the dresser and took the lube and placed it beside us.

"Uhh Seth that's feels good". He said as he looked me in my eyes biting his bottom lip.

This gave me confidence I leaned forward and licked him like he did me from base to tip and he just let out the best sound I'd ever heard.

"Shit Seth you're going to make me cum." He said in a whisper

I put him in my mouth. He tasted salty and good. The best taste ever. I loved it.

"oh Jake you taste so good."

I got on my knees in front of him on the bed bending over. And sucking him off.

Jake grabbed to lube bottle and squeezed some on his finger and the slid it up the crack of my ass.

He rubbed me puckered whole before dipping his finger inside.

"Ohh Jake more"

It felt weird but good weird

I've never put anything up there before so this was all new to me.

He put his finger in deeper and he added more lube and another finger.

He started to stretch me and the he moved in and out so fast I was seeing stars. He then moved his fingers in a way that made me scream. He had hit something it was amazing and euphoric.

"Oh my god Jake what are you doing to me, I'm going to explode."

"Just feel baby."

"Shit Jake its Cumming Jake its Cumming hard."

"Come on babe just hold it for one more minute he said as he took his fingers out. I whined at the loss of contact.

He laid me back and got between my legs missionary position and kissed me deep and passionately.

"Are you ready?"

He asked unsure and scared of my answer.

"I'm sure" he reached for the dresser and grabbed to box of condoms and ripped it open and took one out.

"Wait" I said and he looked at me like I had changed my mind.

"We don't need it" I said motioning towards the gold package in his large hands.

"You sure?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm sure I want to have your baby Jake, whether it be now or later"

He kissed me again hard this time, and dropped the condom.

He was looking right into my eyes as he guided himself inside me.

He was so huge.

"You are so huge Jake."

"You're so tight babe"

He eased in inch by inch and filled me all the way to the hilt.

"Ummm Jake I feel to full."

"It's so hot "he moaned out"

"You can move mow."

He started to pull out and push back in he was hitting that spot every time which made me cry out.

"Ohh Jake!"

"I'm not going to last long"

"Me either baby." He moaned out.

He started thrusting erratically and he grabbed my cock and started to jack me off.

That was it.

"Shit I love you Jake" I yelled as I came on our stomachs and chests.

"Fuck" he yelled out as he flooded my rectum.

We were breathing heavy both panting coming down from our highs.

He laid there on top of me, my cum the only thing in between us his cock softening in me.

"I love you Jake"

"I love you too"

He took my hand and led us into the bathroom.

As we sat in the bath water together my back against his chest, I couldn't have felt more at ease or at home I just felt like the world had snapped into the right alignment.

"I hope it's a girl." He whispered into my ear as I drifted off to sleep with my head laid back on his shoulder.

I was in heaven and it took me days to realize it..

Dear lord Jesus forgive me for the insane lemon but it had to happen.

Okay so don't pass up the review button tell me what you think kk,. Ok its not as good and I know that I just rushed cuz I kept you guys waiting long enough next chapter will be twist and turns and Im looking for a beta for this story to help me out I really need someone with great input and an experienced writer and is okay with m-preg.{not that that's happening or anything}


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples I'm here with an update from yours truly and

Whowouldhavethought.

Fucking awsomest beta ever if you have one, mine is better. Lol jk but she did an amazing Job and I really and truly couldn't have done it without her THANKS A MILLION

Ok we're also adding in Jakes POV, yup should turn out pretty damn ok if you ask me.

YAHAHAH!

_Seth's POV_

I awoke with a start, running to the bathroom.

I had been sick for about 2 days and I didn't know what from, although Jake did try to cook a tuna casserole, but that tasted bad-ass that couldn't have been the problem.

I slump down beside the toilet, and stuck my head in, _way in._

"Blahhha" was the sound it made.

With a sloshing afterward.

'Ewww gross.' I thought as I heard my mom come rushing upstairs.

I had gone back home for a few days, to clear my head, as well as give Jake some space, even though he'd insisted I stay at his six bedroom house.

And like a good boyfriend I declined.

I didn't want to but it just didn't seem like a good Idea, you know with knowing men could get pregnant and all.

I truly had to be careful with Jake.

I really didn't want anything jeopardizing my future, not that I had much planned anyway.

I still thought of college and work.

With my head out of the toilet feeling a helluv-a-lot better, I got undressed to get into the shower before my mom started to pummel me with questions.

I pulled the curtain back and stepped in under the hot steaming jets of relaxation.

I thought I was overdue a nice hot bubble bath, and when I say hot I mean _HOT._

Due to the fact I'm 108 degrees, I can barely feel the burn.

I ran the water, and put the stopper in. I went to the shelf in my room above my bed to get the bubble bath. I hoped my door was closed because my robe had been out there too.

_Jake's POV_

Wow I can't believe Seth didn't want to stay with me.

Knowing we'd be apart hurt me to no end, but it also scared me.

Seth and I need to work something out; maybe dad and Sue would let us have the cabin indefinitely.

It was a long shot but I'd try.

Dad had been back home from London on that business trip with the auto shop company, something about getting involved in the franchise known as Goodyear.

He was happy because he'd gotten most of the share since all the other investors backed out.

Goodyear hadn't been doing so well, But their stock and luck had sky rocketed so dad took out his share while it had still been up.

He also had the chance to beat a fellow colleague, I didn't personally like Mr. Franco, but my dad absolutely despised the guy.

He couldn't wait to wave that 30,000,000 dollars in my dad's face, but my dad fooled him, and walk away with over 43,000,000 dollars more than Peter Franco had, and that pissed him off royally.

My dad had a present waiting for me, one I hadn't expected.

He was waiting in front of our house with a brand spanking new escalade.

Black with leather interior. My fucking dream car. And it was new.

A 100,000 dollar car.

"Surprise, do you love it, or do you love it?" he said with the widest smile on his face.

"Dad it's awesome, thank you!" I yelled as he grabbed me up in a bear hug.

He still had no Idea about Seth or the imprint.

And I sure as hell wasn't telling him now.

"Oh dad I had something to ask you."

"Ok son shoot, oh and wait, here you go" he said reaching into his pocket tossing me a pair of shiny new car keys.

"Umm I just wanted to know since you rarely every use to cottage out in the woods, umm. I was wondering if maybe… I could like I don't know … maybe move into it?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure son why not you're old enough." He said and I looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"What son? You asked for it, do you not want it?"

"Yeah of course I want it dad it was just really easy getting it, too easy."

"All I'm saying is I trust you"  
>"ok dad I won't let you down"<p>

"Ok but…" _I knew it_.

"There's always a catch." I said interrupting him.

"Yah, that's true."

"You have to take care of Seth" he said and I was so fucking shocked.

"wh-what do y-you m-mean take c-care of s-s-eth?" I stuttered.

"Well his mom and I are going away on a business meeting, she decided to join aboard."

"Does Seth know?"

"She was supposed to tell him and Leah, not exactly sure if she's done so yet."

"So does that mean Leah's staying with us too?" I asked hoping not.

"No she's staying with Emily and Sam, something about closure." He muttered off.

I hadn't been paying much attention just to the fact that Seth and I would be living together for…_wait._

"Hey dad how long is this trip?"

"About two months, we go to china then to Europe."

Who said the world didn't need auto shops? They were sadly mistaken.

"Oh and Sue said Seth's been sick lately, he's been feverish, you know higher than normal." my dad winked at me, he knew about us he's was a wolf himself, but he stopped phasing and decided to grow old.

"Dad Seth's already Phased" told him, and he looked at me, weird.

"you sure, son?"

"yah I was there

I have to tell Seth, he's going to be so happy.

I drove to Seth's, and went inside to find Sue sitting on the couch crocheting like always, and Leah cheering on Randy Orton kicking Chris Jericho's ass. I heard Seth upstairs what sounded like throwing up.

I ran up the stairs to his room when I heard the shower turn on, I was tempted to strip and go join him, but I decided to wait for him.

_Seth's POV_

I started to feel sick again, as I was leaving the bathroom, I was about to open the door, then I had to fall in front of the toilet, as I started to wretch I saw blood, fall into the toilet. Then I started to worry, but if I went to the hospital, they'd probably tell me I was dying. I mean come-on I'm walking in with a 108 degree fever, their needles can't penetrate my skin, and they try to give me medicine and it wears off on 5 mins. I don't think I'd be able to explain it, and if for some reason they figured out I was a wolf, they'd put me in a lab and run a series of dangerous and painful tests, I can see it now, me being a test study a subject in textbooks.

I sat up in front of the toilet and thought to myself.

_Just go lay down Seth you'll feel better in a few._

I looked up to see Jake looking at me with worry etched on his face; I had to reassure him and quick,

"I'm fine Jake."

"That doesn't look fine Seth," he said harshly pointing to the blood filled toilet.

"Trust me Jake I'm fine." I tried to stand but couldn't.

Jake caught me before I could fall back down.

"Seth we need to take you to the doctors"

"And say what, '_my werewolf is sick.'_ not a good idea Jake."

"well come here" he said holding me close and walk me to my bed, I had good news but it can wait until you're feeling better."

"Ok" I nodded.

"I feel weak Jake, can you hold me?"

"Sure baby" he said putting an arm around me.

"I love you Jake" I said as I drifted to sleep. _Wait._

"When the hell did you get here?"

I asked.

"Ohh, uhh a little bit ago."

"babe, just lie down and sleep ok?"  
>"Yeah, ok."<p>

I awoke in Jake's arms; he had my head squished against his chest in a vice.

I was stumped as to how I'd gotten there; last thing I'd remembered was showering.

But somehow I still felt dirty.

"Hey you up?" he whispered in my ear.

"yah." I said gravely with sleep clear in my voice.

"You hungry? Sue cooked."

"Um yah actually, really hungry." I said as I noticed my stomach growl.

"Ok go get cleaned up and we'll go eat." he said getting up from the bed walking towards the closet get

My clothes I presumed.

The warm soft sheets rubbed against my skin, earning a moan of bliss to past my lips. Jake arms were soon back around me. His firm body against my back.  
>"Don't do that again or I just might take you here again" He growls playfully.<br>I gulp down the lump that comes in my throat. If I didn't know Jake I would have said he was playing. But I did and he wasn't. He meant it so I didn't make any sound that would have him come at me. Not that I didn't want him to. I was just tired and my throat was sore.  
>"I don't think I would mind" I purr, pushing my ass against him.<br>He jumps on me and attacks my neck with kisses. I laugh and push him off.  
>"Kidding, Jake." I sigh.<br>I get out the bed slowly. I pray that Jake tells me to stay but I hear nothing come from his mouth. I pull on my sweats, As I look for my shirt around his messy room I was turned and pushed against the bed.  
>"Seth, you aren't leaving" Jake says, going on top of me.<br>"Jake, I-" I start but don't finish since Jake pushes his lips against mine.  
>I felt light headed and kissed him back.<br>"Okay, I won't leave" I whisper in his ear.

"good cause I still have good news for you." He said.  
>He looks up at me and smiles brightly. This is what I live for. To make Jake smile like he won a million bucks. Damn, I love him. <p>

I got in the shower, got dressed and ran downstairs. Feeling hundreds better.

"Hey Jake, I'm feeling great lets go to the beach."

"Umm no, you were sick, not yet, give it a few days I don't really want you leaving the house."

"Ok, DAD" I mocked.

"Seriously Seth, just give your body time to get over it, shifters don't get sick, it could've been serious"

"But it wasn't and I'm fine."

The argument carried throughout our meal.

"Ok I've got patrol in a few hours; I want you to stay in this house." He said giving me a stern look while I washed our dishes. I raised my eyebrow, and he smirked.

"You're sexy you know that?" I smiled.

"Um so I've heard."

He got up and walked ove4r to me hugging me from behind.

"I just want you to be safe" he whispered in my ear.

"Ok Jake, I'll stay inside, but just for you"

"That's all I ask."

I turned t meet him in a kiss.

And he walked out the door.

As if I'd stay in here, it's a beautiful day and I intend to enjoy it. 

Wow sorry I took so long I was wondering should I put the best part in this chapter or the next. I decide next.


	5. Chapter 5

_Seth's POV_

Sam demanded he go patrolling with Paul. So  
>Jake had to patrol all damn day while I stayed home. I was watching TV when I<br>got up. I should go to the beach. It was boring staying at home all day. I  
>walked towards the beach. It wasn't too far I could walk it, and I felt better anyway.<br>Jake told me to stay home since I've been sick for a week but I'm a free  
>person. I don't mean in my relationship status because I was as taken as a<br>person can get without marrying. I meant I have freedoms and rights granted by America  
>which means I can decided if I want to jump around in a pink dress or not. Not<br>that I planned doing that.

That's just really fucking creepy. Anyways, I take my  
>shoes off and walk in the smooth sand. I take deep breath taking in the sea<br>air. It was slightly windy and the sun was covered by the clouds that always  
>seemed to surround here.<p>

I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach and place my  
>hand there. My breathing becomes hard and fast with the pain continuing. It<br>stops after a few seconds. Maybe Jake was right about me staying home. I  
>should have listened but I was bored and the beach was setting a calm feeling<br>in me. I start to walk back to get my shoes but the pain returns. It's harder  
>and longer. I groan in pain.<br>"Shit" I hiss lowly.  
>I try to take deep breaths. My head starts to spin and I shake. What's<br>happening? I clutch my stomach and fall to the ground. I need to get home! I  
>grind my teeth as the stabbing turns into a gut twisting sensation. That<br>doesn't stop me from dragging myself towards my house. I feel something  
>trickle down my leg and I look at it to see blood trickling down. I stop dead in<br>my tracks. I place my shaky hand on my leg. Blood smears against my skin and  
>hand. My eyes burn with tears as the bleeding only comes fast. The spinning in<br>my head has me unable to crawl my way anywhere. When I thought about dying I'd  
>never think this was how it would happen. I always thought I'd die of old age<br>with Jake. We would die together with content running through us. But this was  
>the opposite Jake wasn't here and I was alone. I wasn't filled with content and<br>I was too young. I black out when I think of Jake.

_Jake POV_

"Stop whining like a little bitch" Paul thinks.  
>I growl in response. I couldn't be with my Seth because stupid patrol and<br>stupid Sam.  
>"Don't act like a baby, Jake" Sam says, running my way.<br>"Thank god you're here. He's been thinking about Seth and whining this whole  
>time." Paul quickly puts in.<br>"fuck you, Paul. I'm happily in love n you're jealous" I answer back.  
>"Watch yourself, Jake. I'm on thin ice" Paul growls.<br>I roll my eyes.  
>"Stop both of you. Jake, you can go now" Sam says.<br>He was beside me. I wagged my tail joy and run towards Seth's house.  
>"Thanks Sam" I howl.<br>He laughs and says

"You're welcome Black but don't make a habit of it."

"You got it Sam"

When I was almost there I changed back and pulled on my  
>shorts. I walked towards the house but I stopped. I heard nothing in the house. Damn<br>it! I told him to stay home. I sniffed around and found his scent quickly. I  
>followed and saw that it led to the beach. I stop once again when I smelt a<br>copper scent. Blood. It's blood. I ran towards it to find Seth face down on  
>the sand. I ran to him and saw he wasn't moving. I screamed for<br>help and grab him in my arms. Tears pour down my cheeks and I ran to Emily's  
>house. I walked in and screamed her name.<br>"Emily" I yelled.  
>She walked in and saw us. She hurried towards the phone and calls the<br>hospital. I look down and see blood is pouring on the floor and is going all  
>over me.<br>"Emily, he can't be dying" I sob.  
>Emily has me put him on top of a towel. He can't die.<p>

"Who can we call? Humans can't help."

I told her

She ran outside and called Sam's name.

Next thing the black wolf was phased out, and in the house in two minutes flat.

"Sam you have to help him please"

"There's not much I can do Jake, but we both know someone who can and will help us if we ask for it." He looked at me pleadingly.

When I realized what he was saying,

"Sam, I can't just hand my imprint over to leeches."I said nostrils flared.

"Jake, it's either we let him help or Seth dies, it's your choice."

I stared at him for all of thirty seconds.

"Go ahead, go get Carlisle." I said softly.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry this took so long I had some things come up and school and basket ball and things to take care of. Ok so on to the bragging, my Beta, can eat your beta spit them out and put them back in your mouth make you eat it, shit it out then eat again, and repeat the process. Lol JK that was disgusting.

Sam's POV

I ran through the forest passed the treaty line, I had to hurry and get to the Cullen's house.

I got to the door and drop the shorts I had in my mouth, put them on and ran up the porch steps and knocked, once the twice still no answer.

"We have no time for pleasantries!" Carlisle said running toward La Push, I phase and ripped, my shorts.

When we got back to the house, I phased out and asked

"How did you know what I needed?"

"Edward heard you" understood.

The leech that can read minds.

"Yup that's me." The tall thin boy said from the door.

"You called Carlisle?"

"Yes I need to run some test, and you…" he said pointing at me.

"I need you to tell me every legend about wolf pregnancy, male and female alike"

"Ok" I said.

When he said pregnancy, Jake's eyes shot up and looked confused and then a look of realization, took over his features.

"But we've only had sex once or twice, not even unprotect…oh my god." He said as he drifted off to another world.

He held Seth's hand and whispered in to his ear

"I'm here for you, don't leave me."

Carlisle moved to Seth turned him on his back, and placed a metal plate under him.

The plate had two long sticks that looked like handles.

He unfolded them, and placed his feet on each stirrup.

"Ok I'm going to need some privacy" he told everyone.

We got up and started to move out.

"Jake you and Edward stay I'll need your help."

"Ok" Jake whispered.

He went back to his position beside Seth and took his hand.

We went outside and closed the door.

"I hope he's okay" Emily said to me.

"Yeah me too, me too"

I sat on the couch, and Emily went into the room.

I still heard their conversations; I knew the tall mind reading leech knew I was listening in,

"Jacob, we're going to have to take him back to our house, to get a better read and to run a few more tests."

"what? no way will he be comfortable, being in a house filled with bloodsuckers!" He yelled

"Well either that, or he is just as good as dead." Edward said bluntly.

"ok, but ill carry him."

"That's fine, I just want to help." Carlisle tried to whisper, not doing a bang up job.

_**Jake POV  
><strong>_

I wasn't happy to be here. Why would I be? This was the place where Bella  
>Swan, my ex crushlove, lived. She chose Edward over me. But I guess I should  
>have known. I haven't seen Bella in two years and I didn't plan on breaking that trend. I guess I'd have to see her now. But I'm glad I didn't end up with her, I just would've imprinted on Seth and hurt her anyway, so I guess things worked out for the best. Sam knocked on the door. Esme answered the door with a bright smile. When she spotted Seth and the blood, her smile had disappeared and was replaced with concern.<br>"Please hurry in is he alright?" She says,"  
>Sam and I were the only ones here. We didn't have time to tell the pack and I<br>don't think Leah would be too happy about all of this. The Carlisle led us up  
>the stairs. The sickly sweet scent of vampires fills my nostrils and gets stronger<br>as we are told to lay Seth on the bed. The doctor then arrives and starts to  
>take Seth's clothes off. I growl and start to walk towards him. Sam pushes me<br>back.  
>"Jake, I have to check how bad his internal injuries are, if I don't he can die."<br>Carlisle says, looking into my eyes.  
>I nod my head but turn away from the view. I look at the door and watch as the<br>others come in. I don't spot Bella just Edward following behind Sam. I didn't need to deal with  
>anyone else.<br>"This is not a fucking show" I hiss, glaring at each of the others that watched.  
>"I've seen better shows anyways" The blonde one snorts. I start to snarl and step forward, but a hand lands on my chest holding me back.<br>"Look I understand you and Jake don't have a perfect track record, but right now can we please put our differences aside, we still don't know what is to come, we aren't out of the clear yet." Sam says as she  
>sneers.<br>The big bulky one follows her and the others look away. Sam turned to walk towards the door.  
>"I am not leaving Seth here alone!" I snarl, crossing my arms against my<br>chest, appalled Sam would even think I would.

"I know Jake you need to be here for him, he needs you

I watch him as he leaves and just clench my teeth.  
>I sigh, pulling at my hair.<br>"Wow, it's only been two years. How can you forget so fast? Anyways, I am  
>Alice" The pixie like one announces.<br>"I am Emmett but I guess you heard that" The big one smiles.  
>"I'm Jasper and the blonde girl is Rosalie" The quiet guy says as he points to<br>the girl I fought with.  
>I nod my head.<br>"Oh and the woman that answered the one is Esme, our mom" Alice says.  
>"Yeah, okay."<br>I look towards Seth and spot the clothes that he wore had been replaced with  
>clean ones. The dry blood that was across his skin was gone. I had to admit<br>that Carlisle worked fast. I walk towards Seth's left side and the others go  
>to his right. As Alice reaches out to touch his hand, I grab her wrist; it was<br>ice cold, as a result my hold tightened.  
>"We care for him too." She whispers.<br>I let go of her hand and watch it reach to Seth's cheek. He groaned and  
>leant into it.<br>"He's warmer than usual." She states.

"What? You know werewolves are always '_warmer than usual' _" Emmett said.  
>"No I mean <em>way<em> warmer than usual." My head snapped up at that, and I immediately reached for his forehead, to measure the temp.

"Can we try to cool him off?" I asked feeling how hot he was.

"No it's best he runs hotter now, helps him and the baby heal faster." Carlisle said walking into the room.

She nods and goes by his side.  
>"You guys go. Jake and I are alright." Alice assures them.<br>They walk out.  
>"Jake, he's going to be okay, he's happy you're here I can feel it." Jasper says before leaving us.<br>I nod but feel my eyes burn with tears.  
>He's going to be okay.<p>

_**Seth's POV**_

I was waking up, my throat was scratchy and I was so hot, and I needed Jake, I could feel him near but I wanted him closer as always, I needed him close to me.

I tried to open my eyes; I could hear the conversation taking place.

I could also feel the ice cold hand that held mine it felt good considering I was burning up.

"I think he's waking up!" A small delicate voice shouted.

Way too loudly and way too high pitched.

I felt the ground beneath me moving, or vibrating, signaling someone was making a run to my side, I felt the warm, big hand, and I knew it was Jake. I tried everything to open my eyes ,but they just wouldn't. I heard Jake say,

"Come-on babe, you can do it."

But in the distance I heard,

"No you can't my boy." Sounded like my dad and he sounded angry.


End file.
